Hidden Affection
by MyOddLife
Summary: Peter, hiding his affection for his captive leads to an unexpected urge and possession to make the believer his after seeing another boy kissing Henry. Slight love-triangle - Peter/Henry, Devin/Henry
1. Chapter 1 - Envious Heart

_Envious heart_

* * *

><p><strong>Henry's POV<strong>

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking at Devin as he held my hand, our fingers entwined. He focused on the path, ignoring me. I looked at the sun shining bright into my eyes, breathing Neverland's air. It feels I'm hiking on a Saturday morning without any hiking boots. Walking in the woods feels like walking from my house going to the outskirts of Storybrooke. I could collapse any minute. I managed to sit on a log without Devin's permission, surprisingly he allowed me. Devin went to the nearest pond to drink water; he asked if I would like some, but I refused.

While waiting, I felt a hand on my shoulder; I jumped and quickly looked back and saw Peter Pan. I was relieved knowing it was him. The Lost Boys grew cold to me ever since Peter focused all his attention on _his _believer. "Did I startle you, Henry?" Peter asked with a smirk on his face. My face felt hot when he touched my shoulder. Wondering on that thought, I undoubtedly threw it away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my eyes focusing on his. Before he could answer I heard footsteps coming near us. Peter's eyes shifted to the person behind me. As I looked, it was Devin.

"I'm protecting my captive," Peter answered, still looking at Devin. I could hear the bitterness in his voice. What the hell was his problem? "What are you doing with him?" he asked as he sat next to me.

"I invited Henry to come with me, obviously." Devin interrupted. As I looked over Peter, he seemed very irritated. He quickly grabbed my hand, leaving Devin behind. I tried to escape my hand from his; but it was no use. He just gripped it more tightly that I feel like my hand is being squeezed by a damn arm-wrestler. "Stop it, you're hurting me!" I said looking at Peter with pleading eyes, almost shouting. He finally let go by the time we saw Devin catching up to us. "What the crap, Peter?" he said with an irritated voice. "Why did you run off with Henry like that?" He didn't answer him, but instead he just ran back to the camp. "I wonder what's wrong with him." Devin murmured to himself. He reached for my hand, his fingers asking permission to be entwined; I accepted it and we left the spot. I looked back to see Peter, but he was already gone. My eyes focused on the man who was holding my hand. His right shoulder suddenly bumped into mine, I bumped back until we wrestled like a bunch of kids fighting on which one will eat the last piece of meat. I never had friends back home, so I'm really glad I met Devin. I never expected that my enemy would be my closest friend. He smiled to me brightly after we tackled each other, his beautiful lips smiling to me. "Shall we go?" Devin asked, still looking at me with his radiant blue eyes. I never knew his eyes were blue in daylight. I nodded, dusting the dirt on my shirt and pants.

"It's beautiful," I said, probably sounding easily-impressed, but I couldn't help but admire the beauty that Neverland holds. "I've never seen anything like this before. Well, I've never actually explored the woods back where I came from." Devin just smiled and nodded as we walked inside.  
>We were in a huge cave full of glowing rocks in different color, shape, and size. It's like I was seeing the sky, but with colorful stars that I could touch and feel. It's like an illusion, but it's definitely real. I could just stay here forever and not feel anything but the fresh air that I am exhaling now. It was like I was dead, but died a peaceful death and went to heaven. But I can't. I have a family, probably still looking for me right now. But It's been three weeks ever since Peter made me his captive. But now—with Devin—in here; I feel lost. Maybe <em>I am lost<em>. "This is a place where I go if I want to be alone. I've never shown this to anyone, until now." Devin said quietly, his cheeks starting to red. Was he blushing? "Come," he continued, "I need to show you something."

I stepped on a puddle while we were walking; apparently there was a small river in the inner part of the cave. The water is really clean, and unrealistically glowing in bright blue. It's like there was an invisible light surrounding the lake. Neverland is really peculiar yet astonishing. You can even see the fish swimming by. It wasn't deep, but it was deep enough to fold my pants up to my knee. Devin had to leave his cape back in the lakeshore by the glowing green rock. This cave was really huge! It's probably bigger than the airport that we went when we were going to New York with my mom and Mr. Gold. We passed by a ruined statue of a naked woman. She looked like a sculpture of Aphrodite. Parts of her body is scattered around the water. There was a waterfall surrounded by rocks, and pink flowers. Devin grabbed my hand and pulled me nearer to the waterfall. I started getting anxious. Where the hell are we going? I felt gallons and gallons of water hitting my head. It was like someone was hitting me with huge ball over and over. There was something inside the waterfall…vines—long vines blocking to some sort of entrance. We went inside the hidden cave, and I saw furniture. Does he live here?

"This is where I sleep if I don't feel sleeping around with the other lost boys. I found this place a year after Peter took me in." He lit the candles as I walked inside. This would make an amazing place to hide-out if you're running away from someone. I actually would like to live here, honestly. It's a peaceful place with beautiful surroundings. "Hey, Devin" I asked, he looked at me with his warm eyes, listening. "Why did you show me this place? I'm flattered and all—but—why me?" The question made Devin smile. "You're different, Henry." He looked at the floor, kind of like a boy confessing his love for the first time to his girlfriend. "I bullied you, I attacked, and you fought back—but apologized after. The Lost Boys are different. They're obnoxious, and they never apologize or say please and thank you. Your heart is true and pure. And no one should change it, whether it's Peter or anyone. That's what I like about you." His words made my heart skip a beat. No one ever said that to me, it made my whole body hot. 'You're blushing," Devin giggled quietly. "Should we go back?"

"Nah, let's stay for a little while." I said quietly,

"Whatever you say, believer" Devin smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY HERE! (~o.o)~<strong>

**Sorry if it was late. I lacked inspiration... And oohh.. Growing love triangle :v**


	2. Chapter 2 - Before Peter

**THIS IS A FANFIC INVOLVING GAY COUPLES. PLEASE DON'T WRITE REVIEWS ABOUT STUFFS LIKE THE 'HAA, GAAAY' CRAP. Thank you.  
>I'm still new with writing so my apologies if I suck on Grammar and stuffs like that, if the characters are OCC (out of character), my apologies again. <strong>

If you're confused about the last chapter, it was set before the kiss. And I have my own version of Peter Pan's past and how he found the lost boys. Henry is not related to Peter in here. And if you're wondering about their age, Henry is thirteen, Peter and Devin are fifteen, and Felix is seventeen. (But you can change their age if you feel like they're too young. If you're confused who Malcolm is, that's Peter's real name in the show.) In my version, the book or story of 'Peter Pan' was written around the 16th century and parts where Peter is having a flashback; it's also set in that century. So please don't say I had the years wrong. J  
>~Enjoy~<p>

* * *

><p>Before Peter<p>

* * *

><p><em>Malcolm came to Neverland at the age of fifteen. Washed away from the ocean, he ended up on an island that is not in the map. He and his family were the richest in their town. Forced by exile, they left the country due to his father's personal problems that he wishes not to share. The ship got raided by pirates that killed his family and everyone in it. But he was lucky enough to escape the ship without being spotted and before the ship sank. He lived in torment ever since. His own selfishness led for his family to die. Not bothered to fight, he regretted it thoroughly. <em>

_He woke up with the rough sand touching his face. His body aching and throat dry. He saw pieces of wood from the ship lying beside him, some still on the water. He got up and saw a cut on his left arm. It wasn't that deep, but it was deep enough to feel the pain. He explored the beach, looking for items useful for survival and also people who survived the raid. Malcolm stepped on a doll that looked exactly like the doll he left behind the ship. "Peter Pan," Malcolm mumbled to himself, his voice filled with joy. He kneeled as he grabbed the toy. Memories flew into Malcolm's mind; memories that will be locked in his mind and heart forever. Tears fell from his eyes as he studied the toy. He wiped the tears with his hand then stuffed the small doll in his pocket. Malcolm could never forget the name of that toy. He and his father usually played outside the house with that doll in his small hands. He never let go of it no matter what. Even now he never threw or gave it away. His father gave that doll to him on Christmas. How happy that young boy was, that boy now with no family and alone in this dreadful island. He suddenly felt really sentimental. That toy is the only memory he has left of his parents. Peter Pan is the name of that toy. His father always wondered why he named the doll Peter Pan; his answer was because of his favorite book. He knows that neither Neverland nor Peter is real. But If he can't go there or see him, why not make him? _

_He continued the search but he found a boy lying on the sand instead. He has blonde hair and a scar across his right eye. His scar was freshly cut. He probably got it from the raid. He seemed like he was two or three years older than Malcolm. His ragged clothing was still drenched with sea water. Poking the body, he woke up. Coughing the water out of lungs, he looked confused. "Where am I?" the boy asked as he dusted the sand from his trousers. Malcolm focused his eyes on him. His eyes had a very light color of sapphire blue. Beautiful, he thought.  
>"You don't remember anything?" Malcolm asked the boy with the clothing still drenched with water, still looking at his eyes. He tugged him up, the older one said thank you, and the younger one nodded. "The ship was raided by pirates," Malcolm said looking at the ocean, "We're lucky that we're alive."<br>"What's your name?" Malcolm continued. "Felix. What's yours?" He hesitated for a while.  
>Malcolm didn't want to use his old name. If they're going to be stuck in this bloody island, why the hell not create a new start? He remembered that he had his doll in his pocket. He used the first name that came into Malcolm's mind. "I'm Peter," he said, "Peter Pan." Felix focused on the ocean as Malcolm said those words. His eyes were ignoring me, but his ears are listening.<br>"Come, Felix. Dusk is near and we're still not sure what this place is. Let's just talk while walking." Felix nodded and they both went out the beach._

* * *

><p>Present day<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

"It's almost nightfall." I murmured as I looked at the orange twilight. The small puffy clouds reminded me of the soft pillows I once had. I seated on the tallest tree of Neverland not far from camp. The black smoke from the fire pit was so thick I saw it from here, the smoke covering the yellow sun. I climbed down the tree and went back to camp. Wondering if Henry is safe is flooding my mind. I kicked a small rock with the tip of my boot as I saunter back to camp. I heard a small noise coming from the opposite of where I am. Sneaking behind the tree, the sound drew closer. I heard voices—human voices—it sounded familiar.  
>"Henry," I mumbled as he reached the point on where I just was. Devin was carrying Henry, his short arms around the older boy's neck. Henry was already sleeping. His peaceful and innocent look made me want to touch him. I followed them as they went back to camp. Slowly— making no noise, I stepped on a small branch. Devin looked back, studying the path. He shook his head continued to walk. I was too busy focusing on them to see what I was stepping on. Damn that boy. Quickly I ran to the nearest tree, my heart racing as ever. Why am I so nervous on getting caught? I changed my mind on following them getting back to camp and went back to the tree where I just sat.<p>

The sun already set and the animals already went to bed. The camp and everyone in it are sleeping as well. Expect for me.  
>Why am I still out here? I have a lot of questions circling around my head that was left unanswered.<p>

_Why is Henry spending a lot of time with Devin?_

_Why am I not talking to Henry if I obviously want to?_

_Why is he so comfortable to him and not me?_

_When did Devin become so nice and start to engage Henry's attention?_

_Why can't my mind just ignore these thoughts and let me live in peace?_

I just sighed and looked at the full moon shining bright to my face as I slept on the tree, not caring the consequences of the pain my back will feel tomorrow.

I woke up early in the morning. The sun hasn't risen yet. I climbed down the tree and went back to camp. Thinking I was alone, however I was not. Felix was already awake staring blankly at the calm pond. His expression and posture was so stiff it felt like he was blending in with the nature. I slowly walked up to him, putting my hands in my pocket. The birds were already awake as dawn came. I felt the wind hitting my body. Refreshing the old air with the new, it felt utterly good.

"Hello, Felix." I said with a smile. He looked behind, his expression now relaxed. I sat beside him near the pond. "Good morning, Peter." Felix said, his eyes are red. Did he sleep or was he crying all night? I suddenly felt worried. Felix was always there when we were still the only ones in Neverland. I was so young and naïve back then. A coward! That's what I was. Felix thought me how to fight, how to be brave in this awful world. He told me that his father was a swordsman and thought him everything that he knew. So now he passed it on to me. Felix is like a brother to me. He is my brother and so are The Lost Boys. They're definitely my family—and Henry now too.

"They're awake" I said quietly, I looked back and saw the shadows of the boys. Loud yawns came from their tents, now the yawns turned into the noise of people talking. It always irritated me, but that what makes this place home. Henry was the first person who came out the tent, along with Devin. No surprise with that. Everyone went to their own sit for breakfast. Hungry beasts they definitely are. "Shall we eat?" I said to Felix. He nodded and we went to the dining area.  
>Everyone had loaves of freshly baked bread. Everyone drank water before but now Henry is here, anyone can pick their own choice of beverage. He always drinks an odd some sort of hot melted chocolate with cinnamon on the top. I never tasted that before. I focused my eyes on Henry. I looked at his every move, every expression of his now memorized. He grabbed a red apple from the bowl. He always stares at the apple before eating it, I wonder why. As he bit the apple, the juice went through his clean polished fingers. That made sweat for some reason. I just shook my head and continued to watch Henry. He caught me staring at him; I quickly looked away my face red as a tomato. That was first time I got caught looking at someone. I focused my mind on the bread that I am eating, but I was still flushed and couldn't get it out my mind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it just me or is it hard to write a third person POV? I definitely had a hard time writing it. You won't expect those anymore sometime in the future. :v<strong>

**Anyways, here's chapter two! :D**


End file.
